


Just Beachy

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s our obligatory beach episode!” Alphys argued. You couldn’t very well disagree with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Beachy

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT** : See my reader specifics on my [fic ‘verse page](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com/ficverse) if you have questions.

_“Hey, NERD. Papyrus has been bugging me for weeks about this beach trip! You’d better be ready for a super awesome day full of fun…or else!!!”_

Undyne hung up before you could get another word out. What a dork.

“Good to see you!” Alphys jumped up from her seat on the bench. She looked so fucking adorable in her sundress. “I’m so glad y-you were able to make it! I wasn’t sure if you would get time off…”

“I’d do whatever it took to see my bestie. Are we gonna head in?”

“Y-yes!”

You were glad that no one gave you a hard time. Mt. Ebott always had superstitions when it came to the mountain, but nowadays it revered the myths of monsters just as much as any sort of small town with a colorful background. Monsters weren’t exactly commonplace and some people were still frightened, but it greatly helped that the former Undergrounders were all willing to assimilate and prove to the rest of the world that they deserved surface life. It was noble to see, that was for sure.

You and Alphys liked to shop together simply because you both could get overwhelmed with too much stimulation and you knew each other well enough to stop. You loved spending time with her. The interest she garnered from the scientific community at Ebott definitely helped her blossom, and her confidence continued to grow as she met new people and performed various talks and lectures for the higher ups that came to visit her makeshift lab. She was definitely popular, that was for sure, especially now since she could branch out across all of the Internet and find people who were into the very same things she was.

You were really happy for her. That and the fact that she and Undyne were so close to committing to a bond you could almost taste it.

You lingered outside of the clothing stores and you saw a familiar sparkle in her eyes. She loved fashionable and cute things, and her size never seemed to bother her.

You headed in without a word to each other. It was a big enough shop that you could spread out, but you tailed her as she hopped from display to display, running her claws over the material and squealing to herself. She snapped some pictures of the mannequins and snapchatted the two of you together, using ridiculous filters that you knew you were never going to hear the end of.

“Ooh, Alphys! Look at this one! You would look soooo cute in a hoop skirt!” You thumbed the dress and let it drop back down on the hanger.

She grinned and snatched something off the nearest rack that she had been eyeing. It was a colorful crop top with the word “UGH” in glittery stenciled letters. “W-what about this? I l-love your stomach, this w-would really accentuate it?”

“Aly. Humans don’t usually uh, accentuate bellies.”

“W-why not?” Her face twisted up in confusion.

“They’re usually considered….um…undesirable?”

Now she looked like you were pulling her leg. “N-no way! Yours is so c-cute! And I-I’m pretty sure it’s Sans’ favorite part of you!”

You could feel your face getting hot. “W-what? Oh my god??? Sans doesn’t love anything besides bad puns and his brother, let alone a weird, squishy human girl.”

“T-that’s where you’re wrong! Undyne and I have been talking and we’ve seen the way he looks at you! It’s just like the way Keiko looks at Yoko after the robots crash the school dance and she saves her bridal style from falling off the building!!! S-Sans isn’t very um, passionate about most things, but he’s passionate about you! You mean a lot to him!”

It was a nice sentiment, but he was your best friend. You knew him better than anyone. “That’s really sweet of you to say. I just don’t think it’s that way between us.”

“O-oh. I’m sorry, I forgot you’re n-not looking right now. W-would you ever…?”

“I would be super lucky if anyone as cool as Sans or Paps had a thing for me,” you shrugged.

You shared a pretzel together and you were happy with your purchases. You laughed on your way out after exchanging looks when one of the human guys catcalled her. She was actually pretty popular with a lot of dudes and it really overwhelmed her, but you couldn’t help think it was kind of funny considering how she glazed over it.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the beach! Are you riding with us?”

“Yeah! I’ll walk over to meet you and we can carpool.”

You were excited about tomorrow. You hadn’t been to the beach in forever. You needed the sun to warm you up. The spray of ocean and the sand against your toes was going to be a very welcome experience.

You woke up early to make the trek to Alphys’ and Undyne’s house. It was honestly a pretty nice place, considering how much the former was paid for her research and grants. Undyne didn’t get much dough as an instructor of sorts, but it was still enough that they could live more than comfortably. People in the neighborhood adored the two of them, which was easy considering how kindhearted they both were.

You pressed the buzzer outside the gate and waited.

“C-come on in!”

It opened and you ducked inside, making sure no one followed you.

Alphys was still sort of bleary, seeing as how she wasn’t exactly a morning person. Undyne, on the other hand, was quickly busying herself by smashing all sorts of condiments on bread slices with the gusto reserved for a kid on an energy drink. She cackled to herself and gloated about her brilliance while jelly flung itself far across the room, painting the wall on the other side.

“I guess she’s got us covered,” you laughed, sliding into your designated seat. “Oh, Aly, I brought that sun oil you were talking to me about. It should definitely help you soak up more sun while you’re out baking.”

She looked mildly comforted at the thought. “I-I can’t wait to try it.”

“HA! Yeah, she’s going to sit and stew in the sun while I claim the sea in another glorious victory!” Undyne slapped the sandwich with all of her might and nearly broke the table in half. “Extra wasabi mayo, sweetie, just the way you like it!!!”

“T-thank you!”

You loaded up in the car once Alphys was finally awake enough to drive you there. Undyne loved to roll down her window and hang halfway out the car while she made fun of all of the nerds on the street that had to walk. What a weirdo. In actuality, you felt like she was just overwhelmed with the fact that you were on the surface and covered up her tears with half-baked insults.

“We’re here, nerds!!! Get your butts out of the car and get moving!”

Undyne couldn’t contain herself once you parked. She bolted out of the passenger door, suplexed the massive cooler filled with drinks and snacks, and bolted down the hill into the hot sand. You watched as she approached a couple of colorful umbrellas already set up near the water, and from them you could hear the lilting voices of the skelebros.

It put a big ass grin on your face, for sure.

You helped Alphys down from the car and you gathered the rest of the stuff. You carried your umbrella under your arm as she took her time in trodding along the sand, letting out a sigh of relief as the sun peeked through the clouds.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” You tossed your head back and felt the rays on your exposed neck. “God, I missed this.”

“M-me too. Well, there wasn’t any sun in Hotland, b-but this is so much better. It’s fresh.”

“Right?”

You stopped at the little camp that Papyrus and Sans made. The head of the Royal Guard and Undyne were already going head to head, forming some sort of competition while they bickered at each other. You grinned at his attire. What else would he be wearing but his crop top and shorts?

You couldn’t see Sans from where you were standing, which only meant he was snoozing on the beach chairs they had out.

“THERE SHE IS, PUNK!!!”

Papyrus turned around and looked almost fearful. He twiddled his fingers for the briefest of moments before he bounded over to you. You laughed as he picked you up for a very tight hug, the warmth of his bones parallel only to that of the sun beating against your back.

“HELLO, BESTIE! I AM VERY GLAD YOU CAME. THE BEACH FESTIVITIES WILL COMMENCE AS SOON AS YOU CHANGE INTO THE PROPER ATTIRE!”

You blinked up at him. “Um…these are my beach clothes?”

You couldn’t even explain how absolutely and utterly crushed he looked at that moment. His jaw dropped and beads of sweat soon took their place at his temple.

“NYEH HEH HEH, YOU ARE VERY GOOD AT JOKING. THAT’S WHAT THAT IS. A JOKE.”

You glanced down at your shorts and t-shirt, sneaking a peek at the others. Sure enough, Alphys had torn away the outfit she had on earlier and was in her bathing suit. Undyne sported her own, though it really just looked like a sports bra and swimming trunks. Papyrus’ getup was similar now that you realized it. Was he really wearing a speedo underneath those shorts?

“Um, no. Sorry. This is what I brought.”

“WHAT???” Undyne threw her boogie board down between you, kicking up a wall of sand that sprayed near your face. You lifted your arms to deflect as much as you could. She got a glint in her eyes. “You’re such a dweeb! That’s not what you wear to the beach! Look at Alphys and see how it’s done!!!”

She picked her girlfriend up and hoisted her over her shoulders. “NGGGAAHHH! BOTH CUTE AND PRACTICAL FOR THE WATER!!!”

You glanced around at everyone. “W-well I mean, this is what I’m comfortable with.”

“I-I THOUGHT HUMANS WORE BIKINIS,” Papyrus started, looking more and more dejected with each passing second.

“Oh gosh, yeah. Some do. Others, like me, well. I don’t look good in bathing suits, so I just put on something I don’t mind getting wet.”

Papyrus turned away from you and you could see his shoulders visibly shaking.

“P-Paps, are you okay…?”

“NYOO HOO HOO. DO NOT MIND ME, BESTIE. I MERELY HAVE SALT WATER IN MY EYES. I WILL RINSE IT OUT!” He took off toward the water with a somersault and let out a cry as he plunged himself in, sinking below the surface without glancing back.

You stared at his bubbling form. “Is he going to be okay?!”

“He’s FINE. I’ll get his mind off of this, you just watch me!!!” Undyne charged, her passion laced in every single step she took. That or she was just hopping as fast as she could toward the water because she was overheating.

You rounded the corner and saw Sans snoozing, just as you suspected. “Hey, Sansy. What’s up?”

He opened an eye and gave you the up-and-down. “where’s your swimsuit?”

“Jeez, what is it with monsters and swimsuits?” Even HE was in something appropriate for the beach. A pair of shorts and a shirt. No hoodie in sight. Still. “Hey, you’re wearing the same thing as me! What’s the big deal?”

“i like to keep things on the DL. ya never know what kind of human might fall in love with all my bones laid bare.” He winked and slid his eyes back shut. “why? disappointed?”

“Kind of. I’ve always wondered what you look like with your clothes off.” You sputtered. “I mean your shirt. You know. You’re like me, always in tons of layers. So I just—okay. I’m gonna go lay in the sun now.”

You grabbed the oil off the cooler and handed it to Alphys. “Okay, you put some on my back and I’ll do yours. That way we can get even sun on both sides.”

You busied yourselves with basking while Papyrus and Undyne caused a ruckus in the water.

The Nice Cream vendor stopped by and dropped off some goodies for you. You weren’t even sure how the hell he managed to find you on this overcrowded beach. You bought a drumstick and devoured it with gusto, not even caring that it melted all over your front. It was sticky and gooey and cold, everything you wanted at that exact moment. With the magic buzzing in you, you darted toward the water and waded in without thinking of the consequences.

“It’s f-freezing!” You yelped, huddling yourself close.

“Nice of you to join us, dork!” Undyne splashed you hard and the subsequent wave nearly toppled you over. “Papyrus has been missing you!”

“UNDYNE YOU PROMISED,” he whined.

“Aren’t you cold, Paps?”

He beamed at you. “SKELETONS ARE VERY GOOD AT FEELING TEMPERATURES, AND I AM THE BEST! BUT I AM NOT A WEENIE!!!”

“HAHAHA! Oh my god, Papyrus, only weenies tell people they’re not weenies!!!”

Undyne swam to the dropoff and you just shuddered at the thought. You could not handle swimming somewhere you couldn’t even see the bottom. Still, you waded out to where Papyrus stood, the floaties attached to his arms keeping him from plunging toward the sand.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Y-YES. I AM. PLEASE DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME! I AM TOUGH!”

“Sure, the toughest. But that doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” You treaded water, seeing as how with his staggering height he could still pretty much be upright in this deep part of the ocean. “You know you can tell me anything, right? We’re besties.”

He sank into the water and you watched as it filled his eyesockets. “NYOO HOO HOO…IT IS EMBARRASSING.”

“So?”

“IT IS SILLY.”

“I bet it isn’t. Come on. Tell me.”

He only went lower into the water until bubbles came up. You glanced at Sans on the beach, desperate for his help, but he continued to sleep as if he wasn’t aware of what was going on.

You placed your hands on his shoulders and hoisted him up. “Papyrus, please–”

“I WANTED TO SEE YOU IN A BIKINI!” he cried, letting go of all his weight. You struggled to hold him up and he purposefully ran away and tore through the water like it was nothing.

What.

_What._

_WHAT._

You didn’t see him the rest of the morning. When you finally came out of the water, Undyne followed you to the warm spot that Alphys kept chasing as the sun went across the sky. You settled on your towels and you just fucking had to share the news.

Alphys spit out her long sip from her juicebox and Undyne nearly swallowed hers whole. Both of them glanced at each other and it didn’t take very long before the latter began to laugh hysterically.

“WHAT A CRYBABY! Fufufufu!”

Her girlfriend shot her a look. “Undyne, c-come on. It’s not nice to tease.”

“Like hell it is! I hear him whining every damn day about how he wants to go to the beach, and it turns out it was just to ogle his squishy human??? And you!! Damaging his hopes and dreams! You’ve got a lotta nerve, punk!”

“That’s not fair! How was I supposed to know? And it’s not like I’m doing it to be mean!”

Alphys frowned and snuck a glance at you. “H-humans are sensitive about their bodies, sweetie.”

“Feh! None of us care, so why does it matter?”

“Because there are other people around!” You protested.

“So all it takes is a little alone time then, huh? You got it, you big weenie!” She jumped up, renewed with vigor, and went to chase down the floating skeleton.

“Undyne!!! Agh, Alphys, stop her!”

It was the end of a long day. Everyone was sore or tired. Papyrus wouldn’t look you in the eye, and when you did glance over at him, he covered his face and blushed. It was way too adorable. You didn’t try to push him, seeing as how Undyne did enough of that with all of her guffawing. You and Alphys clambered into the car, but not before you said goodbye to the skelebros.

“Thanks for hanging out with us today, Sansy.” You bent down and pulled him in an embrace, the smell of your tanning oil and the sea salt apparent with your close contact. “I’ll text you later, okay? And make sure Paps is okay.”

“you should say bye to him, too.”

“You sure?” You glanced over. He looked miserable. “He doesn’t look like he wants anyone near him right now.”

“trust me.”

You sighed and approached him. He sat on the bumper of his sports car, digging his feet into the gravely parking lot. He glanced up and fumbled with his hands once he saw you approach.

“I had a lot of fun. Did you?”

He laughed far too long and loud. “OF COURSE. I CONQUERED UNDYNE IN NEARLY EVERY ACTIVITY! I BUILT THE BIGGEST SAND CASTLE, FOUND MANY COOL SEASHELLS, AND…AND…” He dropped his voice down, trying to whisper. “I GOT TO HANG OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND.”

“Same here.” You plopped down next to him and put your hand on his. “You know, I never thought someone as cool as you would like me very much. Remember when you came to visit me at the library? I thought for sure that I was going to mess up and you’d dislike me.”

“THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE, YOU ARE THE COOLEST HUMAN I HAVE EVER KNOWN. OUR SMALL FRIEND FRISK WAS SECOND ONLY TO YOU, OF COURSE, NYEH HEH.”

“I’m glad you think so. I’m really glad we met each other, Papyrus. And whatever happens, that’s never going to change. We’ve been through a lot together and I don’t think you could get rid of me if you tried.” You thumbed his hand, which was uncovered, a rare sight. “So please don’t feel embarrassed about earlier. Really. I think it’s…” You glanced out at the horizon, hesitating. “It’s nice. To know someone isn’t disgusted with you.”

“OF COURSE NOT.” He beamed at you. “NO OTHER HUMAN COULD EVER COMPARE. I AM SORRY I MADE SUCH A FUSS, WE WILL PUT THIS BEHIND US NOW AND GO BACK TO THE WAY THINGS WERE!”

“If…that’s what you want.”

He sniffled. “YES I THINK SO. I DO NOT LIKE IGNORING YOU.”

“Okay. Then that’s settled. Can I have a hug before I go?”

“YES. YOU NEVER NEED TO ASK ME AGAIN EVER. MY STRONG MUSCULAR ARMS ARE ALWAYS OPEN TO YOUR SOFT AND VULNERABLE BODY FOR CANOODLES. PLATONIC CANOODLES. PLANOODLES.”

You still felt like he was a little put off with things were, but that was good enough for now. When he pulled away and sat back down on the bumper, you bent just low enough to press a warm kiss against his temple.

“Bye, Paps.”

He stammered out a reply and stumbled on his words, blinking rapidly and sweat all over his skull. Cute.

You waved to Sans before taking your seat in the back, clicking in your seatbelt.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my fics, you could always [leave me a tip](https://ko-fi.com/A258IM)!
> 
> this idea all started because i couldn't stop picturing papyrus getting upset over his LI not wearing a bikini
> 
> i don't know why and i don't know how
> 
> question of the day: what's your favorite track from undertale?


End file.
